A decoloring apparatus that decolors an image that is printed with a decolorable toner, by heating thereof, is known. The term “decoloring” as used herein indicates that an image is printed using a recording material such as toner or ink, having incorporated therein a coloring agent having a decolorable property, and, as a result of “decoloring”, an image formed using this material can be changed from visible to, to substantially non-visible to, the human eye.
In addition, there is known an image forming apparatus capable of performing image formation and decoloring.
However, when a user attempts to perform decoloring, e.g., a “decoloring job”, using a decoloring apparatus or an image forming apparatus, the apparatus may already be performing another job, i.e., it may be busy. In this case, the user needs to wait until the job being performed has ended to begin the decoloring job.